


Female Alien x Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Alien lover, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: You're a diner waitress on a backwater rock called Earth, pining after the insectoid captain of an intergalactic military ship.  Romance ensues.





	Female Alien x Female Reader

The diner where you work is a favorite hangout spot for the alien crews that pass through your little town. As your friends slowly left Earth for job opportunities either with the Intergalactic Coalition of Forces or with the cargo runners of the galaxy, you stayed on our little rock. It isn’t that you wanted to stay here forever, necessarily, it’s just that ship life really wasn’t for you. You needed a stable home environment, that and the thought of floating through the vacuum of space on a ship forever was fucking terrifying. And you thought you hated the deep ocean! The first time you were on a ship, headed to visit your brother at his post with the ICF military on a little ocean planet, you had a panic attack. You woke up facing the holo-window of your room, alone and looking out into the black emptiness of the cosmos in front of you, and freaked out. The next ship you took would be the last, hopefully to wherever in the universe you were going to settle for the rest of your life. 

You contented yourself with your work and hobbies, keeping in touch with your loved ones through video chat and back-and-forth emails. Besides, the aliens that passed through your small town diner kept you entertained enough with the stories of their travels. One in particular though, a regular who passed through every six weeks, was your favorite. She seemed to spend every meal here planet side at your establishment, and your coworkers who saw her when you weren’t on shift would tease you mercilessly about how different she is around you. When you aren’t in, she tends to be quiet and standoffish, allowing her crewmates (if there are any with her) to do the brunt of the talking and socializing while she scans the room. 

On Earth, she goes by Braga, a happy trill of her mandibles that represents her laugh when you try and pronounce her real name tells you why she has a “human name” that she’s happy to use. You’re fairly certain, actually, that you can’t even write her name in the human alphabet, so Braga it is. The first time you met Braga, you weren’t quite sure what to make of her, her insectoid form kinda creeped you out, especially the whole “skittering around on six legs looking for all intents and purposes like a horrifying scorpion-centaur” thing. Human instinct can be a bitch. You were kind however and tried your hardest not to let your anxiousness show. It only took her a few minutes to get you comfortable, especially at how she managed to use the chittering clicks her mandibles created to form human sounds. Her accent is cute, and it makes you smile every time you hear it, the timbre of her voice is soothing enough that you’ve often wondered what it would be like to fall asleep listening to it. 

How do you know Braga is female? Well, outwardly her body wouldn’t tell you. Considering the secondary sex characteristics of her race are, frankly, nothing like humans (I mean they aren’t mammals after all, nor are they from earth, so how could you have expected them to be?) it isn’t surprising you spent the first two or three cycles of her time on Earth referring to her with gender neutral pronouns. It’s easier, after all, than making biased and upsetting assumptions. She’s still gorgeous to you, all eleven feet of her (that just barely fit inside the diner). 

Her body is almost like that of a scorpion, propelled by six legs covered in a black chitinous material, and complete with a terrifying tail and razor sharp stinger at the back. At what you’d call the hip of each leg it fades from black into a brilliant almost glittering purple, the color of her carapace. Her underbelly is a midnight blue with white flecks that remind you of stars. She looks simultaneously like the terrifying expanse of space and the comforting embrace of home. From where you’d expect the head of this creature to extend rises an almost, but not quite humanoid torso. It’s slender, and armored the same way that her lower body is in the same color pattern, although it fades into an almost sky blue and lavender up towards her shoulders and head. Her arms are long, with one too many joints, and her hands are six fingered with two thumbs. You aren’t entirely sure how it works, but then again you’re sure she finds your own functioning and biology confusing. Her head is bald, with four huge black eyes placed like a spider on her face. She lacks a nose, at least as far as you can tell, and her mouth is surrounded by four prehensile mandibles that she can move and operate independently. 

It’s the first mate from the ship (at least that’s the Earth term, and that’s good enough for you) who first tells you two important things: Braga is a woman, and Braga is their captain. “Y’know she’s taken quite the shine to you, right?” You’re wiping down the counter and glance up to find Rhex’i’tian, a nine foot tall lizard man, fixing you with a firm look. The answer of your quirked eyebrow and baffled “what?” just makes him laugh, lips curling back in what would almost be a sneer to expose several rows of razor sharp teeth. “Captain Braga, she takes this assignment every time to come back here an’ see you.” Your cheeks flush at this thought. While you may have found her a little scary and a lot intimidating at first, she’s been nothing but absolutely kind and downright gentle with you. She glides up to the counter, her legs making a rhythmic clicking against the dingy linoleum tile floor, and sidles up next to Rhex.

“Are you bothering our lovely host?” Her voice sounds like a thousand crickets or cicadas figured out how to rub their wings together just so to produce human speech. It makes you feel warm inside and relaxed, the droning noise lulls you into comfort. Braga may miss the way your eyes go half lidded at her voice, but Rhex doesn’t, and the glinting predatory smirk he gives you makes you nervous. That much she notices, and she shoos Rhex away with the promise of working double shifts if he doesn’t get his scaly ass back to his food. “I’m sorry about him, he’s just an incorrigible flirt.” Your giggle makes her cheeks flush purple as you shrug at her with a shy smile. 

“He wasn’t flirting, actually. I didn’t know you ran the ship, Captain.” Your tone is teasing, and you manage to miss the way her eyes all sparkle when you call her by her rank. She shrugs, an interesting gesture with her slender shoulders and too-long arms, but she still looks a little like she’s preening.

“Well, I didn’t want you to feel as though you should treat me any differently.” The way you smile at her when she says that makes her let out a trilling sound from her chest, almost like a purr. Your eyes to her are so deep and inviting, so much more expressive than the flat jet-black of her own. That’s the moment she fell in love with you truly and irrevocably. Sure she’d been smitten, but that moment in the diner, the way your eyes crinkled when you laughed, the acceptance and warmth radiating from you as you touch her arm, unafraid. She knew then that she loved you. 

It takes a further six cycles for you to see Braga outside of the confines of the diner. You’ve just finished up a long double shift and are walking from the diner to your home when you hear her call your name from across the road. You fix her with a broad smile and jog over to meet her after checking for cars, giving a cheery wave. The way her eyes pan over you slowly sends heat pooling in your stomach, you realize though that you can’t recall her ever seeing you in anything but the dinky waitress uniform the diner has you wear. The way your leggings hug your form and the loose oversized sweater you’re wearing don’t make you feel particularly sexy, but the look she’s giving you absolutely does. Your cheeks are flushed as you smile up at her shyly. She trills something out in her native tongue before shaking her head and clicking her two lower mandibles together, something you recognize as a nervous tic. “You’re here early! Your ship isn’t due to dock until the day after tomorrow, 8AM local time.” You aren’t even a little embarrassed to know the ship’s exact schedule, considering seeing her is the highlight of your life in many ways. 

Before you can overthink it, and perhaps a little overtired from covering for a young employee who had never been out drinking before (your first hangover is always the worst), you wrap your arms around Braga’s waist where her torso extends from her lower half. She startles for a moment before wrapping her arms around your shoulders carefully and carding her fingers through your hair. “Well, we were running ahead of schedule, and I couldn’t wait to see my favorite human.” She taps the tip of your nose affectionately when you tilt your head up to smile at her over the long expanse of her body. 

You giggle and step back, although she keeps one hand on your upper back and gently strokes between your shoulder blades. “I’m glad you caught me then! I won’t keep you though, you probably were on your way to have dinner.” You’re worried that her comment was more a joke, and that while seeing you was a bonus she really just went to the diner for food. The crestfallen look on her face, the way her two top mandibles go slack while the lower two tense up, her eyes dimming, makes you stammer out an abrupt addition. “N-not that I don’t want to see you! I do! I love seeing you, I’m always counting the days until you guys come back. I just-I just don’t want you to feel like you have to, you know, entertain me or whatever. I’m just some stupid diner waitress, you know? And you’re this incredible ship captain who goes on all these adventures! You’re so amazing and well, you know, I’m boring.” You shrug like it’s a foregone conclusion, and the angry noise that leaves her is not one you’re used to hearing. 

Too nervous to meet her eyes on your own, it takes her cupping your chin in one of her slender, strange hands for you to look up. Her eyes are warm but stern, and her mandibles are set in what you’d call a firm line, brokering no arguments. “You are not boring. You are not stupid. You are wonderful, and you’re the only reason I come back to this place at all. My first assignment here? It was a punishment assignment from my superiors, they thought sending me out to the ass end of the Milky Way here to Earth would be sufficient discipline. Then I met you, and it is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.” She hefts you up, and the cool feeling of her armored underbelly is nice against your blushing, heated skin. She nuzzles her forehead against yours, caressing your cheeks and jaw with her mandibles. You kiss her then, the best you can and although she can’t kiss you back the pleased chitter that comes from deep in her throat makes you smile. Her mandibles are smooth and cool, and feel surprisingly sturdy for appendages that look so delicate. Her jaw is angular, and her skin tastes just faintly of ozone and something spicy as you kiss and nuzzle your way along her face. 

Braga stops when your hands cup her jaw and you pull away just enough to look at her, smiling shyly with sparkling eyes. “Would you like to have dinner with me?” She lets out her laugh, it’s a unique trill that always makes your smile widen just a fraction when you hear it, and nods. She refuses to put you down though, instead making you ride along her back and direct her as she regales you with the latest tales of her travels. 

Thankfully, while your house is small in terms of square footage, it does have blessedly high ceilings and is only one story. She settles down on the soft carpet of your living room, and rests her arms on the little island that separates that room from the kitchen. The open floor plan is nice, and it means that you and Braga can keep chatting while you cook without her having to try and squeeze into the little kitchen space. When you dish up dinner, she perches you onto the counter next to her so that you’re as close to face to face as possible. 

Braga takes her time with dinner, proclaiming that your food is the finest she’s had since she was home to have her mother’s cooking. She feeds you bites off of her plate, even though you protest and giggle about the fact that you’re both eating the same thing. “All the more reason to feed you, sweet, because then I can just get more if I’m still hungry.” You have a feeling she enjoys watching you eat from her dishes and then use the same utensil. When dinner is done she insists on helping with the dishes, even though it means she has to stoop in order to not hit the big hanging light you have to brighten up your cooking area. When you finally collapse onto your couch, she settles onto the floor in front of it, meaning she can drape her torso onto the couch, leaning her head on your lap. 

You pet her shiny head for a while, letting your blunt nails scratch softly which makes her purr from high in her chest. Your eyes are drawn to the way her mandibles twitch when you hit a spot she particularly likes, and while the larger pair of her eyes is half lidded the bottom set is completely shut. Leaning over her you kiss her forehead, giggling when her mandibles nip curiously at your breasts considering they’re presented right there after all. 

It’s like a dream when her cool hands push up your sweater, skating over the hot skin of your stomach. You let her strip your sweater off and toss it somewhere to the side, leaving you in just your bra and leggings. Braga is sitting up again now, taller than you as usual, and has your waist caged in her hands while she presses your foreheads together. “My sweet little human, I have loved you for so long.” Her sigh is affectionate, and her warm breath caresses your face. “I came looking for you today, to ask you something important.” She pulls back, moving her hands to hold yours and stares at you longingly.

“I am retiring, my sweet, I have found what I was missing, what I was searching for.” One of her thumbs rubs over your knuckles as the other caresses the underside of your wrist. “I found you. I want you to come home with me. We’ve spoken before, about how you wish to leave earth, but that you want more than ship life. I want to give that to you, I want to build a home with you. I promise, I will take care of you for the rest of my days, we will be well supported back home and you will be loved and cherished, not only by me but by my family. I have spoken of you, my sweet, of my love for you. Please, say you will come home.” 

You’re crying by the end of her speech, and she looks heartbroken. The tears are happy tears though, and when you launch at her whimpering yes, clinging to her cool torso like a lifeline, she thinks she might be getting emotional whiplash. She chitters happily, her mandibles playing with your hair as she buries her face against the crown of your head. She takes the opportunity to run her hands over your waist again and up this time, caressing the side of your breasts with one set of thumbs as the other toys with the straps of your bra. 

Braga takes the opportunity to kiss you again in that strange way only she can when you tilt your face up towards her. Her mandibles are toying with your lower lip, gently caressing the plump flesh. Her tongue is long and dextrous as it slips from her mouth to caress your lips and cheeks. She trills when you open your mouth to meet her tongue with your own, the little pink appendage so cute and dainty next to hers. She explores your mouth at a languid pace, wringing a series of whimpering moans from you as she stakes her claim. When she pulls away, she continues to lave her tongue down along your neck and shoulders, pushing under the cups of your bra to twine around your breasts. 

You eagerly undo your bra, and the reverent look she gives you as she sees your bare chest for the first time makes you flush with pride. The way Braga licks her mandibles is enough to make your nipples pucker, drawing the attention of her fingers. “I’ve never understood the male mammalian obsession with breasts until now.” Your giggle is swallowed by a moan as her mandibles flare and one full breast is taken into her huge mouth. Your fingers scrape for purchase along the back of her head as she applies gentle suction to the entirety of your breast. Your strangled cry of her name as her tongue makes its first firm swipe over your sensitive nipple has her redouble her efforts. She switches this attention back and forth between your breasts until they’re tender and overstimulated, your nipples swollen and throbbing. 

Braga peels off your leggings and panties in one go, marveling at your weeping pussy. Using two of her impossibly long and slender fingers she parts your outer lips, gazing hard at your exposed clitoris and twitching, leaking tunnel. Two fingers from her other hand press into you, your slick pussy offering no resistance to the digits as they begin a methodical exploration of your most intimate area. She purrs at the way your thighs only open wider for her, your hips arching up and begging for more. The two thumbs of the hand she has working your cunt begin teasing and pinching at your clit, peeling back the hood of your clitoris to allow her tongue to rub and flick directly at your bud with no barrier. Your strangled moan is like ambrosia to her, and she does everything in her power to keep you making that noise as long as you possibly can. Every time she finds a new area inside you to explore she works over it until you’re a sobbing mess underneath her. She’s careful and slow with her movements, keeping you on the edge of orgasm as you beg her for release. “You’ll look so good stuffed full of my eggs, my little sweet. I cannot wait to marry you in the tradition of my people. You’ll do me so proud, I know.” Her words are cooed out affectionately with that buzzing accent that makes your head swim. There’s nothing in the whole universe but the two of you right now, and you’re pleading with her to please just go a little faster, to let you finish. 

“Patience, sweet one, I want to taste you as you come undone.” Her hands slip from you, and you’re sobbing with need as she stops. She lifts you again and sets you down on the pass of the kitchen, pulling until your ass is hanging off the edge of the counter. She spreads your labia again, examining your weeping pussy and swollen, throbbing clit. Her face is so close you can feel the burning heat of the little puffs of breath. Her mandibles begin toying with your clit now, and it takes both of her hands to keep your thighs from clamping down on her head. Two of her mandibles are holding you open before her while the other two tease and pinch at the little pleasure nub. She waits for a particularly slick trail to form leaking out from your twitching pussy before she plunges her tongue inside. She trills lowly at the taste, fucking you mercilessly with the bumpy and textured appendage. You orgasm screaming her name, but she doesn’t let up at all, in fact paying even more attention to your poor swollen clitoris as she kneads it between her two mandibles. 

You’re panting and grasping at her head, chanting out nothing but broken forms of “Braga, please” as she works you quickly up to the brink of a second orgasm. When she rolls her tongue just so, to press up against that spot inside you that makes your vision go blank, you explode against her again, your hips rolling and humping into her face as she slowly and gently brings you back down from the intensity. 

When Braga pulls back, mandibles and chin slick with your juice that she takes her time licking up, she’s panting hard. “Three cycles, my sweet. I have three cycles until I can take you home and we can be wed, until I can finally make you mine.” You laugh breathily, reaching up to hold her hand as she caresses lovingly over your thighs and stomach. 

“If that wasn’t making me yours, what was it?” She chitters a laugh, squeezing you gently. 

“Oh sweet, that was just me showing you how much I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same name! Come chat with me :)


End file.
